Of Lists and Confessions
by stripper girl drunk
Summary: Brittany has only one name left on her list of people she needs to kiss; it's just unfortunate that two stubborn Cheerios keep getting in the way. Brittana/Faberry


** A/N: A very random one-shot that I had sitting on my computer for a while. It's sort of fluffy, sort of angsty; hopefully you'll like it. Much love! -strippergirldrunk **

**Of Lists and Confessions**

Unbeknownst to many people of McKinley, especially the members of the glee club, Brittany Pierce was a very determined person. When she set her mind to achieving a goal, that goal was never forgotten, and always completed. It may take some time, but she always worked diligently towards her cause. As she pulled out a well-worn piece of paper from her backpack, she smiled widely and pumped her fist into the air, blissfully unaware of the confused stares she was receiving in the middle of the hallway. The paper that she had in her hand was torn in many places and taped together in many others. It had been folded at numerous points, but still it held together, containing information Brittany could only describe as 'secrety type stuff, for her eyes only.'

At the top of the paper were the words 'Kiss List One,' in bold pink letters. She had originally written 'Death List One,' but felt it inappropriate in this situation—also, she had this sneaking suspicion that she had heard that phrase used somewhere else, and wanted to be original. The list was simple, concise. Six names were written down, (in different colors, of course) five of which had big red checkmarks next to them. The checkmarks represented her completion of her task; female members of the glee club that she had kissed. She didn't know why she wanted to kiss them; it just seemed like a good hobby at the time—she equated it to catching Pokémon, but with a spin; gotta kiss 'em all.

Santana was the easiest, of course. They made out almost every day, and always multiple times. She had checked Santana's name off with a big smile, the Latina's cute scowl coming to mind. Quinn had also been an easy target, because Brittany knew the secret to loosen the blonde up; alcohol. She felt badly for getting her friend drunk on wine coolers and then making out with her, but if she had to be perfectly honest, Quinn seemed to like it just as much as she. Lauren was initially against it, but when she saw the stash of Twinkies that Brittany had in her backpack, her resolve crumbled fast. Tina only agreed to kiss Brittany because Mike thought the idea of the two of them together was hot, and Tina, ever the perfect girlfriend, complied quickly. Brittany had managed to coerce the glee club guys to dare her to kiss Mercedes during their game night, and she had checked that name off with a dutiful nod. There was only one name left on her list, and it was proving harder than she expected to get this person alone.

Rachel Berry.

Whenever Brittany had managed to get Rachel alone, either Quinn or Santana would pop up to drag her away to do something lame, both of them spurting excuses along the way. She didn't know how they always found her, but find her they did, keeping her from achieving her goal.

The truth was, both Santana and Quinn knew what was going on, and neither one of them liked it, for different reasons. Santana didn't like the idea of Brittany kissing anyone that wasn't her, and Quinn didn't like it because…well, the idea of someone kissing Rachel made her sick to her stomach. She didn't know why; she didn't question it. She just knew that she had no choice but to step in every time that Brittany managed to get Rachel by herself. They made it their personal duty to interfere before anything could happen.

It was during a break from glee club that Brittany finally made her move. Rachel was sitting next to her, while Quinn and Santana were sitting in front of them. Both of the cheerleaders kept turning around and staring, and Rachel and Brittany were starting to get annoyed.

"Can we help you? We're trying to have a conversation, one which the two of you insist upon interrupting."

Santana glared at the small girl, preparing to let loose a string of insults, but one glance towards the blue eyed cheerleader calmed her immediately, and she bit back her words. Rachel couldn't help but feel slightly cocky. Santana wouldn't dare do anything to upset Brittany.

"And you, Quinn? Is there something we can do for you?" Her honey coated tone made Quinn involuntarily roll her eyes. She gritted her teeth and turned around. "No. Nothing."

Rachel smirked and turned back to Brittany. "That's what I thought. Now, Brittany, back to our discussion. My fathers will be out of town tonight, so if you'd like to sleep over, we can make it a girls' night, complete with hot chocolate and s'mores!"

Brittany clapped her hands happily. She always liked hanging out with Rachel. Sure, the smaller girl spoke way too much and used words that she didn't understand, but she was a loyal friend, one which Brittany was proud to have.

"It's totally a date, Rach. I'll be over tonight!"

If Brittany and Rachel had been paying attention to anything but each other, they would have noticed clenched fists and gritted teeth in front of them. Santana and Quinn exchanged nervous looks, wondering how they were going to stop this from happening.

Later that night…

Brittany had arrived at Rachel's house promptly at 8:00. The two of them sat on Rachel's sofa, sipping hot chocolate and laughing loudly. Gradually as the movies turned from comedy to horror, they scooted closer to one another, seeking support. On the outside of the living room window hiding in the bushes, two determined cheerleaders were watching with dread. Santana sat atop Quinn's shoulders, trying to steady herself as she watched on in horror.

"They're all up on each other! How the hell are we going to stop them?"

Quinn grunted and pinched Santana's leg. "Would you stop squirming already? I'm going to drop you, and they're going to hear us!"

Santana groaned in response, and turned back to the window, her eyes widening in surprise. Brittany was holding Rachel by the waist, looking down at her sweetly. Santana knew that look well; she had been on the opposing end more times than she could remember. She knew what was coming next. Before she could react, disaster struck. Quinn sneezed loudly, causing her to lose her balance and topple over, taking Santana with her. Not a second later, the front door opened, Brittany armed with a bat and Rachel with a rolling pin.

"What the…San? Quinn? What are you two doing out here? It's way late. We thought you guys were the creature from the black lagoon!"

Rachel smiled at Brittany and then turned an angry glare back to the two cheerleaders, who were trying unsuccessfully to disentangle themselves from one another.

"Please explain this to me. I'd hate to have to call the authorities, alerting them of the two suspicious individuals I saw creeping through my window!"

Santana pushed away from Quinn and immediately faced Brittany, ignoring Rachel completely.

"B, you can't kiss the hobbit!"

Brittany held back her smile, but just barely.

"Why not, San? I've kissed all the other girls in glee club, and you haven't complained about them."

Santana cocked her eyebrow and then turned to Quinn angrily. "You kissed Britt?!"

Quinn was genuinely confused. "Not that I can remember. That's not the point. Rachel, you can't let Brittany kiss you."

Rachel's mouth dropped; no one told Rachel Berry what to do. "I'm sorry Quinn, but that really isn't your decision to make."

Santana turned to Brittany, a sad expression on her face. "Please, Britt. Don't kiss her."

Quinn turned to Rachel, her expression mirroring Santana's. "Rachel…just. Don't."

Brittany and Rachel faced one another, barely noticeable smirks adorning their faces.

"If you two can't give actual us reasons as to why we shouldn't do this, then I'd suggest minding your own business."

Brittany glanced quickly at Santana before leaning down slowly while Rachel stood on her tippy toes. Before their lips met, two loud voices sounded at once.

"Because I'm in love with you!"

"Because I want to be with you!"

Brittany and Rachel pulled apart, faux expressions of shock on their faces.

Brittany stepped towards Santana, who at that moment looked like she might burst into tears. Rachel turned her eyes towards Quinn; the blonde Cheerio was fairing no better than her brunette counterpart. Both of her hands were covering her mouth, and her hazel eyes were wide with disbelief that those words had come from her very own mouth. Brittany was the first to speak, cutting into the palpable tension.

"Santana, did you really mean that? I mean, I know you want to be with me, but you also want to be with Puck and most of the football team."

Santana choked back a sob and then surged forward, her hands wrapping tightly around the dancer's.

"No, Britts. It's different this time. I don't want to be with those losers. They don't mean anything to me, they never have. Most importantly, Brittany, they aren't you. I want...no, I _need _to be with you, and only you. Please, Brittany, be mine."

Brittany gazed into Santana's eyes searchingly, trying to detect any traces of dishonesty. The eyes that gazed back were pained, but raw with emotion that Brittany had never before witnessed from her friend. Brittany smiled and reached out, gently wrapping her arms around Santana's small but muscular frame. Brittany leaned down and spoke so that only Santana could hear her.

"That's what I've wanted you to realize all along. I've only ever been yours, silly. It just took you a long time to figure it out."

Santana squeezed away her remaining tears, and pulled Brittany close, silently promising to do right by the girl she loved.

After sending a wink towards Brittany, Rachel turned concerned eyes on Quinn, who had yet to drop her hands from her mouth. Frankly, Rachel was beginning to worry.

"Quinn? I'm going to walk towards you now. Is that alright? If you are unable to speak, then simply nod so I know that it's okay."

Quinn dropped her hands from her mouth, wrapping them around herself. She looked away from Rachel and gave a tiny nod.

Rachel nodded in return, and took a small step forward.

"Quinn," she began softly, "would you perhaps like to discuss what just happened? If you'd rather not, it's perfectly agreeable. We can part ways and never speak of this again." That, of course, wasn't what she wanted in the least, but Quinn was looking very much like a cornered and scared animal, and Rachel didn't want to push her.

Whatever Rachel was expecting, it wasn't what happened next.

Quinn rushed forward and fell on her knees before Rachel, tears streaming down her face. She wrapped her arms around the petite girl and buried her face in the brunette's stomach, mumbling something that Rachel couldn't quite hear.

Rachel gasped audibly, but realized that now was the time to do the thing she had always wanted to do; comfort Quinn, and let her know that she'd be by her side.

"Quinn, honey, it's okay. We don't need to talk about this, but I wanted to let you know-"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Rachel." Quinn had pulled away and suddenly her words were as clear as day. Her hazel eyes were clouded with unshed tears, and it broke Rachel's heart to see her this way. Quinn leaned into Rachel once more, repeating the same words. Rachel placed one hand on Quinn's shoulder, and the other smoothed her blonde hair gently.

"Quinn, I promise you, everything is going to be fine. We'll go inside, and-"

Quinn pulled away once more, wiped away her tears, and cleared her throat.

"I...have a lot I need to say, Rachel. I need you to know that I might not get the words right, I might stumble, but I know you'll be there to help me up. I can't keep this to myself anymore. Is it okay if we go inside for a bit?"

Rachel felt the sharp prickle of tears at the corner of her eyes, but kept them at bay. She needed to be strong for Quinn, and strong for herself at the same time; the one thing she had wanted for years, and now finally had the chance to experience.

She helped Quinn up and wrapped an arm around her waist, giving a gentle squeeze to convey the message that it really would be okay; they'd get through this together.

Before the pair entered the house, Rachel threw a quick glance in Brittany's direction. The blonde was still holding Santana close, whispering softly into her ear.

The dancer and singer shared a private moment of understanding, and then went their separate ways; Rachel to comfort and understand, and Brittany to hold and reassure.

Whatever had gotten them to this point had been quickly discarded, and only one goal remained clear; attain their happy endings with the women they loved.


End file.
